This invention relates to a template useful, for example, in laying out the entrances for electrical conduits into an electrical panel, junction box, or the like.
Electrical conduits leading into an electrical panel or the like may vary in diameter, and if the entrances for such conduits into the panel are to be laid out in an organized and efficient manner, the task of arranging such a layout may take an electrician up to a half an hour or more. The present invention provides a template and method of using same which, by contrast, allows a comparable layout job to be accomplished in a matter of minutes.